1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for enabling extensibility in sensing systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for generating and deploying a composition of software modules onto a sensing system to realize a sensing application.
2. Related Art
Intelligent sensing systems promise to provide superior services by increasing accuracy and adding context to computational decisions. However, today's systems are costly to design, difficult to extend, and are unnecessarily expensive. The problem is the rigidity and lack of extensibility of today's sensor systems. Sensors are typically deployed and engineered for a single purpose with little regard for other future uses of the same data. This often results in multiple sensing systems occupying the same space, but completely unable to share sensor nodes or data.
Adding functionality into existing systems that were never designed to be extended can be a complicated and costly task where deploying a separate system with its own set of sensor nodes is often the simpler, more reliable, and economical choice. This results in the shortsighted “reinvent versus reuse” design methodology—multiple, isolated sensing systems that cannot be adapted or extended in a robust and reliable way.